Mrs. Brisby
Mrs. Jonathan (Elizabeth) Brisby is the sweet and very beautiful main protagonist, later true deuteragonist in The Secret of NIMH. and a supporting character in the sequel. She is voiced by the late Elizabeth Hartman, which was proven to be her last role, as after this, she never acted again and her death occured five years later. Personality Despite her sweetness and beauty, Mrs. Brisby was shy and timid through the beginning. She used to get scared real easy, especially by Dragon the cat and heights. But when Timothy became ill, she became willing to do anything to save him, even if it meant visiting the Great Owl and the rats of N.I.M.H. (The National Institute of Mental Health). She is also motherly because she has four children to take care of. Role in film She was first seen visiting Mr. Ages to get medicine for Timmy, whom just became ill by pneumonia. Along the way home, she meets Jeremy the crow, who was tangled in the strings. She warns him about Dragon the cat, but Jeremy wasn't taking her seriously until Dragon really shows up. While escaping the cat, Mrs. Brisby lost the medicine and falls into the water with Dragon. She soon climbed into the water mill and cried, but than was thrilled with relief when Jeremy shows up and gives her the medicine. As she started to walk home, Jeremy offered to fly her there, but the response is no, due to her acrophobia or fear of heights. When she arrived home, she found Auntie Shrew throwing into a fit about the Brisby children and tells Mrs. Brisby to prepare to move her "very very odd family." As she serves Timmy the soup mixed with the medicine, she did the best she could to comfort the children to not worry. In the morning, the farmer started to plow the fields. Mrs. Brisby takes three of her children out of the house and tell them to go with Auntie Shrew while she tried to stop the plow, despite Shrew's protests. While she got onto the plow machine, she was soon frozen with fear, leaving Auntie Shrew to stop the machine herself. When the plow stopped, Mrs. Brisby and Auntie Shrew ran away into the grass, where Mrs. Brisby cried for her late husband, Jonathan. Auntie Shrew adviced her to go see the Great Owl, but Mrs. Brisby hesitated because she knew that owls eat mice. But she went anyway by riding on Jeremy's back despite her severe acrophobia (fear of heights). When the owl asked her why did she come, she tells him of Timmy and the plow. The owl refuses to help until he'd learned her name. Mrs. Brisby was surprised that the owl knows about Jonathan. The owl soon told her to go to see Nicodemus in the rose bush to help move her house to "the lee of the stone." As of that moment, her journey to survival had begun. Mrs. Brisby went to the rose bush with Jeremy following her in disguise. Mrs. Brisby tells Jeremy to leave, but Jeremy refuses until she flirted him to go and watch over the children. She went inside, but was soon chased away by a rat (Brutus). She was relieved when she found Mr. Ages, who then has a broken leg, and had him take her to see Nicodemus. Along the way, she meets Justin, the captain of the guard, and it was hinted to the viewers that she might be developing a crush on him by the way she hesitated after she mumbled "beautiful" while looking at him and he said "ma'am?" She soon met the rest of the rats, who eventually agreed to help. Soon after that, she finally meets Nicodemus, who told her all about her husband's heroism and how the rats of NIMH came to be. He gives her a beautiful red amulet that Jonathan had meant to give her and tells her of its powers. As they were leaving the hideout, she volunteer to drugged Dragon the cat tonight. Even though she's scared, she (with her cape off) puts the drug in Dragon's food and ran, but soon was captured by Billy, the farmer's son. Later that night, she overheard the farmer on the phone that NIMH's coming tomorrow. She eventually escaped and ran to warn the rats. She was soon attacked by Jenner, who tries to take the amulet, and watches the battle between Justin and Jenner. As soon as the battle's over, she went over to comfort her children and learned that the concrete block is sinking down in the mud. The rats and Brisby tried to save it, with the children inside, but the ropes broke. Justin grabs her to save her from drowning, but she have to save her children. Suddenly, the amulet, and soon Mrs. Brisby herself, glows brightly red and rises the block to the lee of the stone. The next morning, she was getting her hands mended by Teresa and gives Jeremy, who just met a lady crow, an advice. When her children asks when they can go to Thorn Valley, she answers, "When you're older." Role in the Sequel She didn't have much of a major role anymore in the sequel, she was seen saying goodbye to Timmy and telling him about Jonathan's legendary past. She is only seen again during the victory parade in the valley. Gallery Pivszbx3ttz5p5vt.jpg|Mrs. Brisby and her voice actress Elizabeth Hartman Nimh2.jpg|Oh thank goodness, I'm so glad you're home. nimh3.jpg ThCAIMVKF3.jpg|Mrs. Brisby, as she appears in the first movie Mrs. Brisby as an Elder.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as she appeared in The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue 603085 213729885417925 1416284337 n.jpg 539849 332182636869570 1194712553 n.jpg 1170861 213864915404422 502396188 n.jpg 7e0d 4d902f4a.jpg Un.png Vs.png Cat and Crow 2.png bnfbh.png Jennifer brisby of n i m h by thiscrispykat-d45ixg4.jpg|Brisby with Jenny GxT4g.jpg|Mrs. Brisby naked mrs-brisby-captured.jpg|Brisby wounded Sonimh06.jpg|Brisby with Justin nve00002_by_catxiafox-d4yxwe2.jpg|Brisby possessing the stone brisby3.jpg Cb3dead1e32a9273f792a1c06b55d00c.jpg 43.jpg|Brisby with Jeremy brisby final appearance.jpg|Brisby's final ever appearance Trivia *Because Mrs. Brisby doesn't have a given name, fans have nicknamed her Elizabeth in loving memory of her voice actress Elizabeth Hartman. Until this, she had no on screen first name. She was only revered as Mrs. Jonathan Brisby. So for good measure, she is sometimes referred to as Brisby for short, similar to Eric Cartman. *She is acrophobic or afraid of heights. *Originally named Mrs. Frisby in the book, her name had to be changed from to Mrs. Brisby to avoid Whammo Toys from suing Don Bluth and United Artists. This was because the name Frisby sounded familiar to the toy of the same name but with a different spelling. *A similar character to her appeared in An American Tail at the cossack cat sequence in the beginning (pushing a cart full of luggage and her son, before they hit a cat and the mother mouse grabs her son right before the cat destroys the luggage cart with his own paws). * Brisby is the protagonist early on, but when Justin emerges, Brisby is reduced to the deuteragonist since Justin had bigger plans and acts more like Brisby's boyfriend. * In the overall franchise, Brisby was introduced as the main character, but was ultimately aged off to make way for the true main character to take over. Category:The Secret of NIMH characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Mice Category:Mothers Category:American Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic users Category:Widows Category:Wives Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Living characters Category:Child Nurturer Category:Cowards Category:Characters who run on all-fours Category:Survivors Category:Deuteragonists